


Контраст

by LRaien



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Хан Притчер воплощал в себе те качества, которые Первый гражданин ненавидел, пытался презирать, но не мог перестать этим качествам отчаянно завидовать.
Relationships: The Mule/Han Pritcher





	Контраст

Хан Притчер воплощал в себе те качества, которые Первый гражданин ненавидел, пытался презирать, но которым не мог перестать отчаянно завидовать.

Хану не приходилось лгать, чтобы выжить. Он мог позволить себе быть прямолинейным, даже резким.  
Мулу приятно смотреть, как его генерал смущенно мнется, не зная, как доложить об ошибке одного из своих подчиненных.  
Хан был сильным. Ему не приходилось убегать, прятаться; он всегда мог постоять за себя и своими руками защитить того, кто ему дорог.  
Месяцы безрезультатного поиска не разочаровывают, если из-за этого Притчеру приходится нервничать и ощущать себя неспособным добиться желаемого.  
Хан был верным и свободолюбивым. И даже после того, как телепат поработал над его сознанием, Хан таким и оставался.  
Это вызывало самое сильное раздражение и самую сильную зависть у выродка Мула, так и не ощутившего себя на своём месте, так и не сумевшего стать счастливым, даже завоевав пол-Галактики.  
То, что Хан Притчер всегда оставался Ханом Притчером.

— Вы хотите лететь на поиски сами? Я бы этого не советовал.  
— Нет, конечно же, нет. Вам придется полететь еще один раз, последний. Но с другим командиром.  
Первый гражданин чувствовал едва ли не радость, глядя на своего генерала. Тот выглядел обескураженным, обиженным, смущенным, пристыженным — слабым. Все эти проявления слабости у обычно сильного Притчера вызывали у Мула злорадное торжество.  
«Ты тоже всего лишь человек! Человек, который будет слушаться любых моих приказов».  
В минуты слабости, когда к горлу подступал комок ярости, злобы на собственное уродство и на весь мир, который это уродство мог видеть, Мулу хотелось приказать Хану что-нибудь безумное: выброситься из окна, пойти и убить первого встречного, отправиться считать звёзды на небе... Телепат научился держать эти порывы под контролем, осознавая последствия, но ощущение того, что этот безупречный своевольный человек выполнит любой приказ, приятно щекотало нервы.  
Мул видел эмоции своего генерала очень четко, словно кто-то нарисовал их маслом на холсте: вот изгибается волна недовольства, вот россыпь невысказанных фраз, размытых смирением, и всё это как будто покрыто полупрозрачным матовым лаком обращенности.  
«Обращенный».  
И Мул может исправить эту картину так, как пожелает: добавить покорности, сделать ярче симпатию, вызвать стыдливое беспокойство — всё, что угодно! Да хоть влюбить!  
А что, неплохая мысль. Приказать Притчеру поцеловать своего хозяина, как до этого не целовал никого; можно пойти и дальше — Мул видел своего генерала без одежды, и зрелище это вызывало острейшую зависть пополам с ненавистью. Или, ещё лучше, потребовать встать на колени, чтобы Хан с удовольствием ласкал набухший член губами и языком и при этом был счастлив и покорен, как ручная псина. После этого можно будет даже приказать ему опуститься на пол, а затем взять его, раньше такого самоуверенного, но...  
В этот миг Мул подавил в себе несдержанный порыв. Пришло четкое осознание того, как контрастно бы они смотрелись. Сколько бы Мул ни унижал генерала, как бы он ни мог его унизить, тот всегда был воплощением ненавистного превосходства, совершенства. Всегда был самим собой.  
Мул едва удержался от того, чтобы приказать Притчеру немедленно проваливать, а затем застрелиться из собственного бластера.  
Ненависть было необходимо сдерживать, чтобы оставаться Первым Гражданином. Нельзя было терять над собой контроль.

Как хорошо Мул ни разбирался в чужих эмоциях, свои ему были неподвластны.  
Но он точно был уверен в своей ненависти к генералу Хану Притчеру.


End file.
